How I came to be
by Remus Junior
Summary: This is a story about Artemis Fowl hiring two new bodyguards. But, they are not at all what they seem to be.
1. The Deal

How I came to be.  
  
Well, since Romulus and Remus (twin brothers) were  
raised by wolves in an ancient myth, centuries ago, they  
will always be remembered by the symbol of the wolf. But  
at the age of twenty, the twins were given the  
opportunity of becoming monarchs of ancient Greece. They  
accepted. However, Romulus became greedy and wanted the  
kingdom all to himself. So he killed Remus. Romulus  
became the ruler and met Terra Fauna. A beautiful  
peasant woman who lived in the village. Romulus married  
her a few months later. After nine months, they had  
babies. Twin babies, to be specific. Romulus named the  
boy Romulus II and named the girl Remus II. After five  
years, the King became old and weak. He did not want his  
children to become as weak as him. So, he met the wizard  
of the forest, who gave him two bottles of immortality.  
After the King saved his life ten years ago, the old  
wizard decided to give King Romulus a third bottle of  
immortality. Romulus accepted, and went back to the  
castle to wait for the right time. After twelve long  
years of waiting, King Romulus finally gave his  
seventeen-year-olds the bottles of immortality. He gave  
the third bottle, not for himself, but for his  
children's nurse, Bethel. But he didn't give her the  
whole bottle. He poured half of the concoction on the  
ground. When Queen Terra Fauna and King Romulus died,  
Remus II and Romulus II were to become married and rule  
Greece. Two days before the wedding, Romulus II  
disappeared. The next King in line was Teraphrae. But  
Remus II refused to marry him, and she lost the crown.  
Remus II and her nurse fled to Italy to find her lost  
Brother. Well, that's what my aunt said.  
  
Now  
My nurse, Bethel had been telling me that story  
since we left Italy. She'd been forever changing  
the story, but it's similar to the real one. After  
1,797 years of searching for a lost brother, I,  
Remus de Queldacot II, now believe that my brother  
is certainly gone. I believed that Bethel was off  
her rocker when she told me Romulus de Queldacot II  
is still alive. How can he still be alive when I've  
searched the world twenty-seven times? I've given  
up my search, but Bethel told me not to lose hope.  
At the year 1657, Bethel died. Her last words were  
"Your father only gave me half the bottle." I will  
never forget those words. At the library, I've read  
all the books about my uncle and father, but there  
isn't one word about my brother or I. I was lucky  
because of that. Except when I met Artemis Fowl II.  
I was in the museum one day, reading a newspaper by  
the gift shop, when a boy at the age of fifteen  
stepped up to me and said, " Isn't this a nice  
place to read, miss de Queldacot?" I was shocked.  
Nobody in the world has ever used my real name  
before. I dropped my newspaper and stared at him.  
He gave me a smile. Not a regular smile that normal  
people do, but a smile you often see in a Dracula  
movie. When the prey is about to be eaten by the  
bat. I glared and muttered "nosy tourist." He  
replied by saying, "I'm not a tourist. I've been  
to Chicago on several occasions." That's when I  
noticed the HUGE guy behind him. Even I'm still  
wondering how I didn't see him at first. But when I  
did see him, I ran. Thank goodness it was crowded.  
Because a lot of people means 'I can blend in with  
the people.' And the huge guy was pretty slow so, I  
had another advantage. But my happiness was cut  
short when I realized the kid was after me too. He  
was fast, but I was faster. That's what happens  
when your father was raised by wolves. The moment I  
got to the parking lot, I jumped onto my motorcycle  
(I know. How cool.) and sped away. Not knowing that  
the pale kid put some kind of tracking device on my  
jacket. When I got home, I took a nap and woke up  
to hear the doorbell ring. I opened the door and  
screamed. It was huge dude and Dracula's mini-me.  
The huge dude had a gun to my chest and even I  
can't dodge that. "Why don't we have a small  
conversation?" small dude said. He even said it  
like a death sentence. I backed away from the door  
and nodded. Little dude smirked and said something  
to big dude, who put down his gun (thankfully) and  
pushed me towards the couch. We sat down, and  
little dude started talking.  
  
"I'm Artemis Fowl II, and this is my bodyguard,  
Butler." He spoke in English, but I knew it as a  
second language. "I am here to offer you a  
proposition. But after the stunt you pulled in the  
museum, I bet we need a little more than convincing  
you."  
  
"I had a right to run." I say in my native tongue,  
French.  
  
He raised his eyebrows, but continued speaking  
English. "Oh, you did? And what was that?"  
  
"I've been kept a secret for many centuries, and my  
cover will not be ruined by a mere fifteen-year-old  
boy."  
  
"I heard that you were the best friend of Leonardo  
da Vinci." He replied simply.  
  
"That's because he didn't scare me half to death by  
just smiling." I argued.  
  
"Oh, and did I scare you?"  
  
"No. But your face did." He seemed taken aback by  
my response, so I continued. "You would be more  
attractive if you didn't do that strange smile."  
  
"That's what his mother says." Butler mumbled. I  
laughed.  
  
"Well, Monsieur Fowl," I said, "what is your  
proposition?"  
  
He cleared his throat and said, "My bodyguard is  
getting old, and I want to replace him with you  
since his sister is in New York training to be a  
pro-wrestler."  
  
"Let me think." I said with mock concern, "NO!"  
  
"I'll pay you a hundred thousand dollars every six  
months."  
  
"I don't take bribes, Monsieur Fowl."  
  
"I want you to think about this very carefully."  
  
"I did, and I stand by what I said before." Then I  
said the most impossible thing to me at that time.  
"If you want me to work for you. I want you to find  
my brother, Romulus de Queldacot II. And bring him  
to me."  
  
Artemis thought for a moment. "Deal. I'll give him  
to you in two weeks or less."  
  
"I want him alive. If you kill him, or if he's  
dead, don't bother to come back."  
  
He shook my hand. "Don't worry. I know he's still  
alive."  
And in a second, I shoved them both out the door.  
Exactly two weeks later, the doorbell rang and I  
answered it. It was Artemis Fowl II again.  
  
"Well, Monsieur Fowl," I greeted in French, "How  
surprising it is to meet you again."  
  
"Why do you speak French when the legend says that  
you went to Italy?" He asked.  
  
"It said I went to Italy. It doesn't say that I  
stayed there. Why are you here?"  
  
"To give you what you want." He gestured to the  
limousine and a young man came out of the passenger  
side. He walked up to me and smiled. He was like a  
boy image of me. I didn't need to be reminded that  
this young man was my brother. I hugged him tightly  
while trying not to cry. Romulus hugged me back and  
whispered, "Don't worry, ma petite, we are together  
again.  
  
I let go and smiled.  
Turning to Artemis, I said, "How will I ever thank  
you?"  
  
He cleared his throat and said "the deal." 


	2. The Manor

Before Remus could respond, Romulus interrupted. "Fowl has told me everything, ma petite. And, I've decided to work alongside of you."  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I'm glad I brought you two together," Artemis said sarcastically, "but today is a good time to travel. For it will rain tomorrow."  
  
"Yes. Sorry, Monsieur Fowl." I agreed. "I'll just get my stuff ready." Artemis glared. "You did come without calling, so I believe 'tis your fault if you are angry." I literally skipped up the stairs.  
  
I packed up my belongings in a few minutes (Considering that I only had a few of them), and ran back downstairs, where Romulus and Master Fowl were quietly chatting. I had heard every word, but I pretended that I had not heard anything. "I'm ready." I announced. We all went inside the limousine and drove to the airport. Actually, Mr. Butler drove.  
  
O'Hare Airport  
  
As we boarded a private plane, I took a seat away from the window. I am afraid of heights, but I can overcome it when I meditate. The plane took off. I immediately closed my eyes and drew up mental thoughts of pleasant things. I heard a familiar scratching sound. Romulus was sketching something. We both had a gift of art, but my art is very lousy, so I don't like drawing. I began to remember back in 1646 when I had transformed into a dog. Unlike werewolves, Romulus and I can turn into wolves at will. Bethel either couldn't do it, or she didn't want to. I opened my eyes suddenly. Romulus hastily put away his sketch and grinned. "Good morning." He said cheerfully.  
  
I rolled my eyes just as Artemis said, "What's that you've drawn?" pointing to Romulus' half-hidden notebook. Romulus turned a bit red and gave him the notebook.

" I'm an artist." Romulus explained quickly as Artemis studied the picture. As I guessed before. It was a picture of me. Romulus blushed as we made eye contact for a second. He was always nervous when presenting a picture.

"Beautiful." Artemis mumbled, "you've caught the details perfectly."

Romulus nodded a thanks and continued sketching. We continued the flight with on occasional conversation, but other than that, I was meditating, Romulus was skteching, and Artemis was typing away on his laptop computer. After what seemed like ten hours, we landed. Riding in another all-too-familiar limousine, we made it to Fowl Manor.

Fowl Manor

We entered the manor, when a very attractive-looking young lady came down the stairs. "There you are, Arty." She exclaimed, running up to Artemis and giving him a hug.

So, this was the mother of pale, smart, Artemis -or should I say- Arty. I was expecting a frail, pale old lady. But I didn't expect his mother to be an energetic, lovely woman. I'm very bad at predicting.


	3. The Night

Romulus had that look in his eye. And I know that look. He went up to Mrs. Fowl and kissed her hand. "You must be Mrs. Angeline Fowl." He said, "You mustn't worry about Artemis too much. A young lady like yourself should be on the beach, savoring the last few rays of the sunset with your dear husband."

Mrs. Fowl giggled. Oh well. She's not the only person who has fallen for my dear brother's seductiveness. "And a young man like you should be with his friends." She replied, "Why in the world would you want to be a bodyguard anyway?"

"To protect the family of a beautiful woman." He answered.

"Mother," Artemis interrupted, before Romulus opened his fat mouth again. "These are the new twin bodyguards. Remus de Queldacot is the girl, and Romulus de Queldacot is the boy."

I shook her hand. "Please to make your acquaintance, Mademoiselle Fowl."

"Please dear," She laughed, "call me Angeline." I nodded.

"Arty, please show the new guests to their room." She said to Artemis, who was glaring at my dear and ignorant brother.

"Yes, Mother." Artemis replied grudgingly. We followed Artemis upstairs. Once Mrs. Fowl was out of earshot, I punched Romulus in the gut. "Idiot boy." I hissed, "What is wrong with you?"

Romulus simply laughed and said, "Ma petite, I'm 1,804 years old. What am I supposed to do when I see a woman as beautiful as that?" He was my older brother by two minutes, but he thought he was much smarter also.

"You are to introduce yourself." I answered in French (my English is horrible), "and nothing more."

"Are you jealous, ma petite?" he chuckled as I walked faster.

"If you paid more attention to everyone's reaction to your immature foolishness, you'd see that I am not the one you should be apologizing to. If you are going to apologize." I nodded towards Artemis. "I'm trying to catch up to Monsieur Fowl."

Romulus raised his eyebrow and walked alongside of Artemis.

"Hey Artemis." Romulus said, "Sorry about what happened with your mom." Artemis didn't say anything until we got to our room.

I walked into the room while Artemis and Romulus whispered away at the doorway. Artemis finally left, slamming the door behind him. I flinched at the sound. Romulus dropped his bag on the ground and changed into a pair of boxers and a dark black t-shirt. I stayed in my dark black jeans and shirt.

"What are you thinking about, ma petite?" Romulus whispered, glancing at the cameras watching our every move.

"Food." I answered, "I'm hungry. I'll go get a snack. Want any thing?"

"No. But if they have cookies, then yes. Don't take your time it's already ten o'clock" I nodded and left the room.

The walk to the kitchen was fairly easy. My sensitive nose led the way to the delicious-smelling food. By the time I got to my destination, it had only passed five minutes (I once won a race back in the 1980s). I found a pack of cookies and went back upstairs. I passed by an open door and decided to take a peek. The room was filled wall-to-wall with monitors. I found a few that monitored our bedroom. Romulus was staring up at the ceiling, doing nothing. I smiled. Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around in an abrupt movement. It was Artemis. "I was just looking for you, and-um-." I stuttered. I couldn't believe it. I had stood up to people five times my size, and I stuttered in the presence of a mere fifteen-year-old boy! "I was just wondering if I could have this, Monsieur Fowl." I said, mustering up all the courage I had.

He narrowed his eyes. "Yes." He said softly, "You may have that."

I bit my bottom lip and walked back to my room, muttering thanks as I walked by Artemis. I opened the door to my room and walked to my bed. "Did you get the cookies?" Romulus asked as I sat upon my bed. I gave him the pack of cookies and watched as he ate the snack like a delighted child. I changed into my black silk pajamas, and jumped into bed.

The Next Morning

Romulus sat on the floor near my bed and propped himself up on his elbow, so his face was a foot from my own. "Hello." He giggled. Slowly, I sat up and stretched.

"'Tis morning, already?" I groaned. I'm really not much of a morning person. He nodded and stood up to open the curtains. I winced at the blinding light and dove back under the covers.

"Ma petite," Romulus laughed, "'Tis only the sun. You need it if you don't want to look like a vampire."

"I look fine with or without the light of the sun." I mumbled, walking to the bathroom. "How long have you been up, Romulus?"

Author's Note. Sorry, I have to stop here. I'm leaving for Canada. See you on Tuesday.


	4. School, and how it was

"Long before the sun rose." Romulus answered. "You were muttering things, though. Did you have a bad dream, ma petite?"

"No," I lied, "even if I did, I have forgotten it."

I changed and ran downstairs. Seeing no one there yet, I decided to make breakfast. Romulus came a few minutes after me. He set the plates in the dining room, and I placed the food on the table. Making pancakes, bacon, and eggs were my specialty. So, I really hoped everyone liked it. Butler came first, followed Artemis Jr. Then Mrs. Fowl and Mr. Fowl. Mrs. Fowl introduced us to her spouse.

"Sorry I couldn't be here yesterday." Mr. Fowl apologized, "But my doctor always reminds me to have plenty of rest."

"'Tis no need to apologize, Monsieur Fowl." I answered.

"Call me Artemis." He laughed. "I'm not used to being called by a formal name in my own household." I nodded as Romulus gave me a look that said 'I guess only Artemis Junior like's being called Monsieur Fowl.'

"How old are you both, anyway?" Mr. Fowl asked.

"We're seventeen, Artemis." I answered, before Romulus gave them a hint of our real age. Romulus smirked and sat back in defeat. I glanced at Artemis who gave me a half nod. After breakfast, Butler gave us a message from Artemis. "Meet me in the Library." Romulus and I exchanged glances and followed Butler to the Library. Artemis dismissed Butler and turned to us.

"It's August," He explained, "and the school year is starting. As my bodyguards, you are to come with me to school."

I stiffened. I didn't like how schools were this century. Romulus gave me a sidelong glance. He was thinking of that too.

"Monsieur Fowl," I interrupted, "you will be attending school with many students and teachers. Who would want to harm you? A couple of bullies, but you are fast and strong enough to fight them off."

"What my dear sister is trying to say is," Romulus said, "who the hell is going to kill you in a crowded place?"

Artemis sneered as if the answer was so obvious. "Even as an eleven-year-old, I had more enemies than you had in the last century. I knew you'd ask that question, though. Two years ago, I had a little dispute with Jon Spiro." I made a noise between a snort and a laugh. Artemis raised his cold blue eyes at me. "What?"

"Jon Spiro from Chicago?" I asked, amused. Artemis nodded. "I wonder why you're scared of him." I said, "He's so paranoid and can't even defend himself." That wasn't the whole story. I once dated Jon Spiro. Then he showed his true colors a snobby rich individual. I learned to hate him-after I had dumped him. I wasn't in the mood to meet him again

"Well, your school names will be Victoria Chanlese and Nicholas Hansen." Artemis continued.

"Which one of us is Victoria?" Romulus said, half-serious.

Artemis ignored him. "I don't want anyone to know that you two are related, so I want one of you to dye your hair."

"Dye your hair Romulus." I said folding my arms, "I have issues."

"Fine," Romulus said lightly, "but you have to act like a normal teenager. Loosen up." I grimaced.

"You're dismissed." Artemis said, after a few more minutes of planning. "And, Remus?" He called. I turned back.

"Yes, Monsieur Fowl?"

"Breakfast was delicious." He replied simply, tilting his head a little.

"Thank you, Sir." I blinked, once, twice. Then I caught up to Romulus.

"When are we supposed to start?" I asked my brother.

"Six days."

"'Tis gonna be a helluva century." I groaned.

"You just hate people."

"I have all the reason to." I argued, "School is about categories and how or where you fit in. You know very well that we will make it to the popular group."

"Because of our Roman good-looks?"

"Yes."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Romulus sighed, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Something that just might work." I answered, putting my arm around my big brother's shoulders.

Six Days Later

We're in Artemis' limousine. Butler was driving, because normal teenagers can't drive yet. My watch beeped six o'clock. I leaned myself on Romulus' shoulder and watched all the trees pass by. He dyed his hair blond. Not only did it look nice on him, it looked as if he was born with blond hair.

"Drop me off here, Butler." I said when we stopped at a street light two blocks away from the school. Butler stopped the car, and I got off.

"We'll drop off your things at your dormitory, ma petite." Romulus said.

I nodded and watched them drive off. I walked the rest of the way to school. We had to come at different times because we didn't want people to get suspicious. The only thing I carried was a half-full backpack. I finally walk into the courtyard of the school. It was nice. Then something caught my eye. A gang of tough-looking guys surrounded two Gothic teens. I walked up and listened in.

"Look dude," said the blue-haired Goth, "school just started, and we don't want any trouble."

"You made trouble the moment you came into this school." Laughed the blond guy. "This school is meant for normal people. Not for people like you."

"Excuse me," I interrupted, "they are human beings, too."

The surrounding group turned to look at me.

"You should go inside if you don't want any trouble." I continued.

"You should mind your own business if you don't want to get shipped back to France." Snapped the blond one. Oops. I spoke English, but I forgot about my accent. Too bad.

"And who's going to do it? You?" I laughed. The biggest boy stepped forward threateningly. I don't know why I thought it was funny, but it was. I laughed. The group got more angry.

"You laughing at us?" The blond asked threateningly.

"Duh." I replied, rolling my eyes, "There isn't anyone more stupid-looking than you." The group walked towards me. Suddenly, the two Goths, once surrounded, blocked them.

"Touch her, and you're dead." The dark-haired guy said.

The approaching group slowly backed-off.

"Once you're on your own, kid, you're dead." Blond and stupid growled at me.

"Good day to you to, mademoiselle." I bowed mockingly as a reply. They walked away.

"Thanks." I said, once the group was out of earshot.

"We should probably be thanking you." The dark-haired boy laughed, "I'm Sean Delfry. This is my cousin Tom Penn." He explained, pointing to his blue-haired companion.

"I'm Victoria Chanlese." I smiled, "I just immigrated here with my family from Versailles, France. That means I'm an exchange student, right?"

Sean laughed and Tom smiled. "Yeah," Sean said, "guess you are."

We walked into the student-filled hallway. "I gotta get my room number so I can meet my roommate." I said to my friends, "See you both at lunch or something." They nodded as we became separated by the jostling crowd.

"Your things are in room two-twenty-seven." Romulus whispered, walking by. I nodded and left in search of my room. After five minutes of searching, I had finally found it. My bags were neatly thrown on the bed. A thing only my brother would do. I silently prayed that he had not broken the picture of my last and only boyfriend, Marcus Zeraco. He was born on 1745 and died in 1763. I had met him before the Revolutionary war. He had died of a gun wound. I tracked down and hired an assassin to kill the arrogant idiot who shot Marcus. I still felt empty, though. I sighed with relief as I recovered the picture, unbroken.

"You're my roommate!" Exclaimed an outraged voice at the doorway. Which was followed by a loud thump. I turned around. 'Twas the blond individual who harassed my friends at the courtyard.

"I assure you," I said coldly, "I did not choose to be here." The boy just stood there in the doorway. "It may be an error." I inquired.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Victoria Chanlese." I answered.

"It's not a mistake then. I'm Michael Chance. This place is into alphabetical order." He paused then grinned "I was half-hoping that it wasn't an error, though."

I turned around, disgusted. Michael chuckled and picked up the duffel bag had he dropped and went to the adjacent room. A large wooden door was the only thing that kept us apart. So technically the only thing we shared was a bathroom. It had two doors, and I was determined to be in there first every morning. It was Friday, so I had three days to get used to him before classes officially begins. I finished unpacking and lay on my bed. The television was on top of my dresser, but I doubted that I would be using it at all. Michael opened the adjoining door and folded his arms.

"What do you want?" I finally said, after three antagonizing minutes.

"Nothing." He replied. I noticed his deep voice. Same as Romulus, but Romulus only spoke a few tabs above a whisper. I glared at him and searched his face for a hint of what he wanted.

"A cup of sugar, maybe?" I sneered.

"Mm-hmm." He mumbled. He was in deep thought. I suddenly wished that one of my powers were mind-reading.

"I was just joking." I sighed, rolling my eyes. His gaze dropped to my face.

"What?" He asked in unison. My jaw dropped. Did this guy just come in here to think?

"I said if you wanted anything." I said, recovering from shock, "Am I speaking French or something? Or do you want me to repeat it."

He blinked. "I was bored and there was nothing on T.V."

"Sorry, I'm not much of an entertainer." I said, laying back down.

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked, eyeing the small painting of Marcus.

"No." I answered. It was true. If he had asked "Was that your boyfriend?" I would've answered yes.

"Any relation to you?" That question surprised me.

"No."

"You just like looking at his picture then. Is that it?"

"I guess." He was making this conversation easy. I didn't expect him to talk to me at all. As I said before, I'm not good at predicting.


	5. The plan with risks

Ella(): Remus gave up years ago, thus not acquainted with modern technologies Artemis Fowl possesses. He was-well-it's in this chapter. And Remus isn't the type of girl who screams and jumps up and down. She was excited, but she composes herself. Like her brother. They just like to act as if nothing ever happened. Romulus was kidnapped. He had never left her. And I was in Mississauga, Ontario. Or something like that. I have cousins in Toronto and Mississauga. Thanks for the encouragement.

Michael left the dormitory. I immediately called Artemis' cell phone, which was part of the plan.

"Hello," He answered, "Remus?"

"The one and only, Monsieur Fowl." I answered, checking if Michael was still there. Nope, coast clear. I called Romulus on the three-way thing.

"All the roommates gone?" Romulus answered.

"Hello to you, too, Romulus." I muttered. We announced the rest of the plans-I mean-Artemis announced the rest of the plan, and once again I was staring into nothingness. Just waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the dormitory room flew open. Michael and his cronies entered the room.

"Hey!" said the biggest one, "You're the chick that defended those geeks."

"First," I explain, stepping right up to him, "Don't call me chick. I'm Victoria Chanlese. Two, those 'geeks' are my friends. Three" I smacked his face, "Don't you ever look at me that way, ever again."

"Sorry, babe." He laughed, rubbing his cheek, "I didn't know they were your friends."

"Have any excuse for the other two?" I asked sarcastically, ignoring the first part.

"I'm afraid to say it." He meant it as a compliment, and he wanted me to know it. "Anyway, I'm Eric Taff. This is Dean Bailey, and this idiot here is Mac Stevens." Mac laughed tensely and punched Eric on the shoulder.

"And," Eric continued, "We're the absolute best players on the football team."

"If you said that to impress me," I said, rolling my eyes, "It's not working, because I have a boyfriend already." Michael's jaw twitched.

"Is it that Gothic one?" He asked.

"No." I answered. Okay, I seriously didn't mean to lie about having a boyfriend and all, but they pushed me. I swear. Hands up to prove it. "You don't know him." For some strange and weird reason, Michael kept looking at my picture of Marcus.

"It's not him." I snapped, walking out of the room, "So don't even think of smashing up his photo."

"I didn't." he replied dully, as I slammed the door shut behind me. After 3.6 seconds, I finally found Romulus' room. His roommate was not here yet.

"How's high school suiting my dear brother?" I asked, switching back to English. Speaking English to Michael felt like torture.

"I feel like a grown man in punishment." Romulus laughed, "and if you get in the cheerleading squad, tell them that I'm not into young girls."

"I'm not joining the cheerleading squad." I groaned, "I don't like performing in front of a large audience and being the center of attention." As if on cue, Romulus stopped unpacking and stared at me unblinkingly.

"Very funny, Romulus." I laughed. Romulus grinned and continued unpacking. After a few minutes of talking and unpacking, I left and walked back to my room.

"Back already?" Michael drawled with a hint of sarcasm. He was lying on my bed, sneering slightly. My picture of Marcus lay untouched. I was grateful for that.

"What are you doing on my bed?" I asked, with my arms folded.

"My friends are in my room playing cards, "He replied, "and I have a serious headache, but they won't shut up."

"Then go to their room." I inquired.

"I felt tired, and your room was the closest one." I walked to his room, and ordered his friends to get out.

"Problem solved." I announced, as I slammed the dorm room shut Michael opened his eyes, stood up, and walked to his room Giving me a sly grin as he closed his door. I pursed my lips, changed into my black, silk pajamas, and lay in my bed.

The Next Morning

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. Four o'clock. Perfect. I stood up tiredly and sensed a presence.

"You should always keep your doors locked." Said a masculine voice behind me. I let out the breath I was holding. It was only Romulus.

"I'll bolt it and nail it shut if you want me to." I whispered, in case my roommate wasn't a light sleeper. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Am I not allowed to catch a glimpse of my dear sister, ma petite?" He pouted, "Or do you want to stay a roommate to an idiot? I met my roommate, and 'he' is actually a 'she'. I'm searching for a word to describe her." Pause, then, "She's a complete airhead. And she's telling her friends about me."

"Good or bad?"

"Very funny, ma petite. It's good to her, but not for me. I don't want to start off school with hormone-raging teenaged girls everywhere I turn."

"Be grateful for your looks, Romulus. Since that's the only thing you have going." I joked.

"Aren't I lucky to have a sister like you." He smiled.

"Where did Monsieur Artemis find you?" I asked after a sudden pause.

"France. He cornered me in the museum."

"Same with me. But I would've gotten away if he didn't put that tracking device on my jacket."

"Fast, but not too fast." He chuckled, "Thank the gods he put that on you, or we wouldn't have met again." I thought about what he said. Artemis Fowl has reunited long lost siblings, and yet I noticed the youth was always alone. I had never met a boy without any friends. Poor boys in the seventeenth century were friends by keeping each other company. Yet, a rich boy has not one companion. We considered ourselves as his friends, but he needs someone his age. Then it hit me.

"When is Monsieur Fowl's Birthday, Romulus?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll call Butler in the afternoon and ask." He replied, noting the urgency in my voice. "Why? Do you have an idea?"

"Yes. He may fire me for what foolishness I'm going to do, but it's the only thing I can think of to repay him. He might not think of it that way, though."

"I love when you have an idea, ma petite, it puts more fun in life." I knew he'd agree with me. Romulus lived for fun.


	6. The Accident that Somehow Became My Luck

Ella: They wanted to keep the crown inside the Royal family, and they did that in England, too, I think. Romulus was kidnapped by Teraphrae (next in line to the throne…go figure!) And, yeah…he got away.

Black Aliss: Good idea! Maybe I should put the faeries in…Thanks for the idea!

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but this year I'm in seventh grade, and I had to put my studies before my stories.

The Accident That Somehow Became My Luck

Monday morning became a day of chaos. People became confused with their schedules, and went to different classes by mistake. Other people, including Romulus, took that as an advantage to make more trouble and chaos.

I almost didn't have much trouble. I caught a glimpse of Romulus' roommate. She was blond, tall, flirty, and a complete airhead. She also came from the States. Her name, Erica Perry, completed and matched her look. When she was in the same classes as my dear brother, she always sat beside him, and just wouldn't shut up. It's a miracle no one told her that yet.

Romulus usually gave me a look that said, 'You have to do something,' every time we pass by in the halls. Of course, I also had to keep an eye out for suspicious people most likely to attack Artemis. I finally had a class with my brother in physical education. We got to play soccer outside, so I wasn't complaining. Romulus and I were on the same team, so I was content.

Then, it happened. Romulus was running toward the opposing goal with the ball in his possession, when he tripped on something green. His eyes widened as he flew three feet in the air. When he landed, I heard a loud crack. I screamed and ran towards him, picking up the thin, cylinder object. He was breathing hard, his eyes wide with pain.

"Call an ambulance!" I heard the gym teacher yell at a nearby sophomore. A circle gathered around my injured twin.

"Don't touch it!" Romulus yelled at a freshman who about to poke his leg. I understood his pain. We, unfortunately, didn't have any healing powers. The ambulance arrived. I begged the medical examiner if I could come too. He looked at me strangely, but agreed when Romulus said it was okay. The doctor, Doctor Richard Thorne, inspected his leg, and said it was broken. I held in another scream as Romulus squeezed my hand gently.

At the hospital, I waited in the waiting room as Dr. Thorne fixed Romulus' leg in an operation room. I still wonder why he was put in an operation room if he wasn't going to have an operation. Dr. Thorne beckoned me inside, and the first thing I heard from Romulus was, "What the hell did I trip on?" I gave him the green cylinder, and he frowned. "What the hell was this thing doing at the school?" He asked. I couldn't help it.

"I don't have the answers to everything!" I yelled at him. He blinked a few times. "I'm so sorry," I apologized, lowering my tone, "it's just that you said 'hell' and I just snapped."

"I'm the one who should apologize." He said, closing his eyes, "I didn't see where I was going. Sorry for yelling." I nodded and turned to Dr. Thorne, whom I looked at closely for the first time. He was about six feet and a strong build, like Romulus. Although, his light blond hair and sky-blue eyes made him look like a college graduate. He had a dimple on each cheek. So basically, he was a girl's dream come true. If I saw him at a grocery store, I wouldn't have suspected he was a doctor.

"I'm Victoria Chanlese." I said, shaking his hand.

"I see you have no relation to Nicholas Canton." He smiled, "You're his friend?"

"His one and only." I laughed.

"You're not my only friend." Romulus muttered, opening his eyes.

"He'll be fine." Dr. Thorne explained, "But since he has that cast, he'll have to wear crutches."

"NO!" Romulus groaned, sitting up in an abrupt motion. "How will I get away from my over-obsessive roommate?"

"Deal with it?" I inquired, "Or lock yourself in the bathroom?"

"He can stay here if he wants," Dr. Thorne said, "until we can get his cast off."

"Thanks, Dr. Thorne." Romulus said gratefully.

"You guys can call me Richard." He laughed.

"I'll bring your homewo- oh snap- I can't drive." I groaned.

"I'll be happy to drive you to and from your school." Richard said. I nodded. Romulus' jaw twitched. I had the urge to roll my eyes. Once again, Romulus was being the over-protective brother.

"Thanks again." I smiled. "Do you mind if you can drive me now?"

"No, it's my break anyway. I'll get my keys." And with that, he left the room. Romulus handed me the cylinder.

"Be careful." He warned.

"I'm on the lookout." I whispered, hugging him. Richard dropped me off at school, and I became the girl who was dropped off by prince charming. Erica walked through the crowd of girls watching Richard leave, towards me.

"Stay away from him." She said to me, narrowing her eyes. "I saw him first."

"Dr. Thorne?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, stupid. Nicholas."

"_Merde_." I mumbled, shaking my head, "He's only my friend. He's your roommate."

"Where is Nicholas anyway?"

"He has to stay in the hospital. He broke his leg."

"Just remember my warning."

"Look, kid." I explained without emotion, "I don't want anything to do with him. He's just my friend. And if you threaten me once more, I'll personally bring him to you as a Christmas present. Now, get out of my way. I'm hungry." She crossed her arms and walked away.

"Don't mind her." Said a female voice behind me. I turned around to look who spoke. The girl was a little over five foot four with black hair and red highlights. Her facial expression was stone cold, but she was quite pretty. "She thinks she saw everyone first."

"She'll see her maker first if she threatens me again." The girl laughed. I instantly liked her.

I know this chapter is pretty short, but my time on the comp. Is almost finished.


End file.
